Magic is Real
by Incubator
Summary: Soul Eater and Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover. Maka is a magical girl enrolled in the DWMA along with Sayaka, Homura, and Mami. The secret to magical girls, however, may be more dangerous than they ever thought, and with Walpurgis Night coming soon, all must work together. Takes place after the kishin's defeat but Lord Death is still around and Maka has weapon blood. REWRITING
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Soul Eater**

 _Maka Albarn looked down at the city below. She wore her school outfit, a white blouse and a short plaid skirt. Next to her stood Mami Tomoe, a fellow student at the DWMA and one of the only others who knew Maka's secret of being a magical girl._

 _"Let's get this witch!" Mami jumped down, falling gracefully to the ground. Maka followed. They walked for a long time, seemingly nowhere, until they appeared in a labyrinth clock-type place._

 _"Mami?" Maka turned around. The other blonde girl had disappeared. "Where are you?" No answer. Maka began running towards the exit. She burst out of the labyrinth only to see Homura Akemi taking on a witch by herself._

 _"It's too much for her to handle by herself." Kyubey appeared, blocking Maka from reaching her friend._

 _"That's too awful! This shouldn't be happening!" Maka stared_ as _the witch ruthlessly attacked Homura._

 _"Maka." The white creature stared up at Maka. "Do you want to change destiny?"_

 _"Huh?" Maka's eyes grew wide as she looked down._

 _"You can change everything in this world. You have the power to make that happen." The white creature looked as sincere as ever._

 _"Really?' Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _"Of course. That's why-" Homura shouted something that got lost in the wind. Tears filled her eyes._

 _"-you should form a contract with me and become a Puella Magi!"_

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Maka's alarm clock rang loudly. She sat up and stopped it. Since the kishin's defeat, she and Soul had stopped being partners. He was a Death Scythe and had other responsibilities. She was instead partners with Homura Akemi, a fellow magical girl. Homura had the power to change into different weapons, almost like Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, dark arm weapon, except Homura could do it because of her magic.

"That was a weird dream…" Maka whispered to herself. As she got dressed for school, she couldn't shake off the feeling that the dream was very, very important...


	2. Resonance

Maka held Homura in her gun form and pointed her at Black*Star. It was arena time at school. Matches were set up. The finalists were set against each other. Black*Star had just barely beaten Kilik Rung, and Maka had destroyed Death the Kid, using her Magical Girl powers to discreetly heal herself.

Black*Star rushed at his friend with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. Maka dodged and, in retaliation shot a few bullets at him. Homura's powers could freeze time, so the moment the bullets hit the blue-haired boy he slowed down.

"Tsubaki! Ninja star mode!"

"Homura! Shield mode!" Both weapons transformed into the respective shapes. Maka blocked Black*Star's skillfully thrown ninja star before yelling out:

"Homura! Scythe mode!" Black*Star barely dodged Maka's swing. Tsubaki had landed some ways apart from him and he was defenseless. He rolled away from the next swing of the scythe, but he was tiring.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Homura and Maka performed soul resonance, their souls in perfect harmony. "Witch hunter." Needless to say, Black*Star lost.

* * *

"I still don't understand how you and Homura managed to defeat a big star like me," Black*Star complained as he rummaged around within his locker.

"Black*Star, you haven't beat us once since we paired up." Black*Star groaned.

"Yeah, but- wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to study in the library with Sayaka, Mami and Homura." Maka was halfway down the hallway by then.

"But Kid's having a sleepover at his place!" Black*Star stared at the retreating figure of Maka.

"Tell him I couldn't make it!" Black*Star could only watch as his friend entered the library.

"Ox, Kid's party is tonight." Harvar D'Eclair was following Ox Ford as the meister strutted through the hallways towards the library.

"I will be there in time! Meanwhile, I must study!" Ox paid almost no attention to his weapon.

"I'll come, then. Someone has to make sure you don't forget."

"Hey, Ox! Harvar!" Black*Star ran in the direction of Ox and Harvar. "You're going to the library, right?"

"Y- yeah…" Ox was slightly afraid of Black*Star ever since he had been beaten up by him.

"Could you keep an eye out for Maka? I'm slightly worried about her, and anyway, a god's gotta keep an eye on his followers, right?" Black*Star grinned.

"What happened?" Though he and Maka were rivals, he was still worried for his teammate.

"I dunno. She's been acting really sta- stan- stanoffis?"

"Standoffish."

"Yeah, that. Just want to see if it's really school… Well, see you at Kid's sleepover!" With that, the group parted ways.


	3. The Youngest Death Scythes

"I don't understand! Where else could they have gone?" Ox had asked the librarians if they had seen the four girls walk in, which they hadn't, and he was stumped.

"Do you want to search outside?" Harvar took a step towards the door.

"I guess. Even if we are academic rivals, we are teammates and should help each other." They walked around Death City for a while until the finally stumbled across the group. Homura was bleeding from a major head wound, and Mami was coughing out blood.

"Is anyone near?" That question was addressed to Maka. The blonde girl closed her eyes, supposedly activating her soul perception.

"Ah! I forgot!" Harvar and Ox ducked, though it wouldn't help them at all.

"Harvar? Ox? What are you doing here?" The boys gulped nervously.

"Erm, well…"

"Never mind. Go away." That was Sayaka, glaring at the two boys, who slowly backed away.

* * *

"What was that?" Ox and Harvar talked in private, far away from the girls.

"I have no idea." Harvar risked a glance at Lord Death's room. "Should we tell him?"

"No! They were scary…" Ox shivered and Harvar sighed.

"Come on. Let's get packed for the sleepover."

* * *

"Mami, Homura, you can heal yourself now." Mami sighed in relief and the two girl's wounds disappeared.

"Do you think they'll say what they saw?" Sayaka looked pretty worried.

"No. Ox is a pretty big coward." Sayaka still looked worried but allowed herself a laugh.

"You were amazing, Maka! You too, Mami and Homura!" All four girls smiled at each other.

"Let's use the grief seed." Mami took her soul-gem, which was in the form of a necklace, and cleared it. Homura did the same and Maka did it to hers, which was in the shape of a ring.

"It's a good thing you guys changed immediately," Sayaka commented as the girls walked back.

"I can't imagine what they would think." Maka smiled.  
"I was supposed to attend Kid's sleepover, but after that, I think we deserve a break."

"I agree. Would you like to rest at our house?" Homura opened the door to her and Maka's shared house.

"Wow! It's so big!" Sayaka turned around, taking everything in.

"Yeah, it's mostly because of that whole battle on the moon thing." Sayaka collapsed on the living room couch.

"I could go to sleep here…" she mumbled, making Mami laugh.

"How many souls do you have?" asked Maka in an attempt to make small talk.

"Because of the familiar souls, I'm probably up to 90 by now. It's too bad that Mami can't take advantage of that." Mami laughed slightly.

"I'm okay with that. As it is, I barely manage to keep this small secret. You're not a magical girl yet, Sayaka, so it's not as hard, and Maka, only we know about you weapon blood so there are no difficulties. Anyway, I'm fine to bringing Thomas to 100 souls the hard way."

"Because of this, Homura and I are probably the youngest death scythes." Homura faintly smiled.

"And probably no one will ever know." The magical girls talked for a while before saying their goodbyes. Unbeknownst to them, a snake watched through the wall.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm… I can work with this."

 **I forgot to mention the characters ages, so this is it-**

 **Fire, Thunder- 5 Maka- 13, Homura, Sayaka, Patty-14, Mami, Black*Star, Kyoko-15, Soul, Liz, Kid, Crona, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie-17**


	4. This is What it Means

"So why did you bring me here?" Maka followed Sayaka to a hospital.

"To show you my friend." Sayaka and Maka walked through white corridors. All of a sudden, Maka stopped.

"What is it?" Sayaka was clearly agitated.

"There seems to be something glowing on that wall…" Kyubey, who had followed the two girls, rushed at the thing, eyes wide.

"A grief seed! It's about to hatch!" Sayaka looked at Maka.

"How do we destroy it?"

"I don't know!" Both girls were getting worried.

"Okay. Maka, go get Mami. I'll stand guard." When Maka hesitated, Sayaka yelled: "GO!"

"Don't be ridiculous! We have to run before the barrier goes up."

"Mami said it would be terrible if a witch possesses a hospital!" _Besides,_ Sayaka thought, _Kyosuke is here._

"Then I'll stay with you. Evan if the barrier goes up, I can transmit our location to Mami through telepathy. Now, Maka, hurry!" The blonde girl ran to fetch the veteran magical girl.

"Sayaka, are you scared?" The surroundings had begun to change.

"Well, anyone would be."

"If you can decide on a wish, I can turn you into a Puella Magi right here and now."

"Yeah, I will if I have to. I'll hold back for now. This is an important decision for me, so I don't want to make a half-hearted wish."

* * *

"Mami! It's right here." Maka and Mami were making their way to Sayaka.

"I will take care of today's witch."

"Homura." Mami glared at the girl before her. "I may trust you enough to fight with you, but I wouldn't trust you on something like this." Ropes came from the ground and tied her up.

"You idiot! This witch is different!" Homura continued yelling and struggling as Maka and Mami walked away.

"Mami, you're such a great magical girl! You're not afraid of anything, and you're so smart." Mami stopped.

"I-I'm not someone you should look up to." Mami lowered her head. "I'm always scared when I fight, and I cry when I'm alone. I try to be a good mentor in front of you and Sayaka, since you're new at this and Sayaka isn't a magical girl yet, but I don't deserve your praise."

"That's not true!" Mami turned around, suprised, to look at Maka. "You're not alone anymore. I may not be reliable, but I can do it if I'm with you." Mami broke down in tears.

"Ah...Ahaha...And I still have to be a mentor. I guess I'm bad at this." Mami smiled."We'll fight witches together. It's a new Puella Magi duo."

 _Mami, we've got trouble. The grief seed is moving._ Kyubey talked to Mami though telepathy.

"In that case, let's hurry!" Mami transformed and, with Maka, ran to Sakaya and Kyubey. _I'm not afraid of anything anymore… Because I'm not alone anymore! "_ Sorry for the wait!"

"You made it!" Sayaka stood up.

"Sorry about this when you just hatched, but I'll be finishing you off in one blow!" Mami pointed her gun at the little witch and shot, apparently killing it. But-

"What…?" The witch grew bigger and-

* * *

"Her magic came undone?" Homura stood up. "Tch, don't tell me…"

* * *

"MAMI!" The witch tore into Mami's flesh, feasting on the carcass. The blood turned into pools on the floor. The witch looked up, baring its fangs.

"I'll deal with this!" Maka raised a gun. She shot the witch. Unfortunately, it was too quick and arched around the shot. Maka walked into the space so she was surrounded by the witch. From the inside, she shot it multiple times, killing it. The grief seed fell out.

"Mami…" Sayaka and Maka stared at the seed. '"Damnit." Sayaka rubbed tears from her eyes. "DAMNIT!"

"Burn this moment in your minds." Homura had come up from behind.

"This is what it means to be a Puella Magi."


	5. A New Contract

"Sayaka, Homura, Maka, may I talk to you?" The three girls stiffened and turned to face Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.  
"Yes, Lord Death?" Maka watched Kid slightly stiffen at the formality.

"Please, we've known each other long enough for you to call me Kid. Anyway, I am here to talk to you about the recent disappearance of Mami Tomoe. You three were friends, and I felt it was fit to begin my investigation here."

"A kishin killed her." Homura flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "I was not there, but I pieced together as much." Kid stared at the girl.

"Maka, may I talk to you?"

"Okay…" Kis guided her into a room with Liz and Patty.

"Maka, you are exhibiting odd behaviour. Do you know what day this is?" Maka tried to remember anything important that could take place on this day.

"Um- Death Day?" Liz sighed.

"We asked Spirit for this info. Maka, it's your birthday."

"Huh?" Maka blushed slightly. "I- didn't know…" Liz, Patty, and Kid exchanged looks.

"We're just saying that you should decide where your loyalties lie." Kid looked Maka straight in the eye.

"You're spending a lot of time with these other girls." Liz frowned. "Tsubaki thinks that you guys aren't friends anymore, and frankly, I agree with her."

"Yeah, Oni-sam is right!" Evan the innocent Patty was turning against her. Maka, who had previously felt ashamed, suddenly felt indignant. Who were they to judge?  
"Well, if you don't accept Sayaka and Homura, maybe we aren't friends!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "After all, why would you want to be friends with a bookworm like me? Soul and I aren't partners, so there's nothing tying you guys to me. If you can't see that there are other people who may want to be friends with someone like me, then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" Kid, Liz and Patty stared at her in stunned silence. Maka walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" asked Sayaka.

"Nothing. They just wanted to stick their noses in our business."

* * *

"Kyosuke!" Sayaka walked up to a boy in a hospital. "I bought another CD today. Let's listen to it late." The boy stiffened..

"What's wrong, Kyosuke?"

"Hey Sayaka…" The boy's gaze turned dark. "Are you trying to torture me?"

"Wha…" Sayaka stared at Kyosuke.

"Why are you still trying to make me listen to music? Are you trying to harass me?"

"But… That's because I thought you liked listening to music!"

"Tch." Kyosuke made a violent gesture and crushed all the CD's besides his bed. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE! IT'S ALL MUSIC THAT I CAN'T PLAY!"

"Stop it! Stop it! It'll get better! Just don't give up!"

* * *

"I was told to give up." Kyosuke and Sayaka sat next to each other. "They told me it couldn't be helped, even with modern medicine. They told me to give up on the violin. It'll never move again... It won't get better without either magic or some kind of miracle." Sayaka stood up.

"They exist." The window curtains rustled and far away, Kyubey watched.

"They exist. Both miracles and magic exist."

* * *

Ox was walking home when he noticed Harvar, who had been missing most of the day. His weapon partner was walking among a huge crowd of people.

"Harvar!" he cried. "What are you doing? We're supposed to go back to the dorms and study." His weapon partner was as impassive as the other people surrounding them.

"Oh. Ox-sama, good day." Harvar turned to greet his meister.

"Harvar, where are you going?"

"Where…? Somewhere much better than here. Ah, I know. Ox-sama, please join me." All the people continued walking forward. _I have no idea what's happening!_ Ox thought. _I should get Kid or someone- but I don't have my phone on me!_

"I'm completely useless… I can't even manage this small factory properly." The crowd stood in front of a man. "In this day and age, there's no way-" One of the woman held up a can of detergent. "-that there's a place for me anywhere." Ox had a flashback of when his mother was talking to him.

" _Listen Ox, terrible things will happen if you mix chlorine-based bleaches like this with other detergents. Our entire family would be sent to the other side from the gases. Make sure you don't make that mistake."_

All of a sudden, Ox realized what the can was of. And the bucket by the man's feet…

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! EVERYONE HERE WILL DIE!" Harvar pushed him back.

"You can't interrupt them. That is a holy ceremony. We will be travelling to a wonderful world together. Do you not understand what a wonderful thing this is?" Ox looked at the chlorine-based bleaches.

"Let go of me!" Ox grabbed the can and threw it out the window. "You'll thank me later!" he yelled.

 _Phew, I'm safe for now,_ he thought. He looked up to see the people's faces. _Or not? I've got to get out of here!_ He ran to the door, but it was locked.

"Wh-what should I do?" Mechanical angels and gears began appearing. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"Take that! And that!" Two girls had appeared. One wore a white shirt with loose long sleeves and a pink winged stone in the middle. She had a knee-length white skirt with black smoky patterns reaching up from the bottom. She had black boots and had pink ribbons interwoven within her blonde hair. The other wore a blue shirt with white lacing. She had on a white cape and a short blue skirt. She had knee-length white socks and blue shoes. Her hair was blue. The first girl held a half white half black sword, and the other a blue cutlass.

"Maka? Sayaka?" Ox stared at the two girls. They were currently slicing the mechanical angels in half. Ox watched as they seemed to almost float until Sayaka yelled:

"This is- THE END!" She and Maka rushed through the air at the shadowy creature. They both landed a few seconds later after dispatching of it. A black stone fell down. Maka caught.

"Ah, our bad. That was close, wasn't it?" Maka helped him and Harvar up.

"... Maka? Sayaka?" Harvar and Ox stared at the two girls.

"Still, I did pretty well for my first time, don't you think?"

"After what happened to Mami, I didn't think you'd…" Maka trailed off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ox demanded. Both girls winced.

"You saw nothing." Sayaka glared at him. Ox swallowed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Both girls walked off.

* * *

In the hospital, Kyosuke lifted his arm.

* * *

And far off, on the scaffolding, a red-haired girl and Kyubey were perched.

"Man, I never expected you of all people to come here."

"I heard that she kicked the bucket, so I came all the way here, But this is different from what you told me."

"Sorry, but there are already two new puella magi here. She just made the contract with me a while back, though."

"Huh? What the hell? That really pisses me off. But whatever. There's no way I'm going to let a rookie take this great location away from me under my nose."

"What are you going to do, Kyoko?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl leaned forward. "All I have to do is completely destroy them. Right?"


	6. A Waste of a Wish

" _Take it. It is your destiny."_

 _00000000000000000000_

"I see… So you can't leave the hospital yet?" Sayaka was talking to Kyosuke.

"Yeah. They're still doing rehab on my legs." Kyosuke smiled. "Just like you said, a miracle occured. This is-" He stopped. "A little while ago I said something mean to you, didn't I? Sorry…"

"It's fine! You've finally gotten better, so don't make that kind of face!" Sayaka glanced at her watch. "Looks like it's about time. Kyosuke, let's go out and get some fresh air."

"Sayaka, why are we going to the roof?"

"Just wait and see!" The two exited the elevator. In front of them stood Kyousuke's parents, doctors and nurses. They began to clap.

"Everyone…" Kyosuke stared at the people.

"The actual celebration will come after you're discharged." Kyousuke's father walked up.

"I know you told me to throw it out, but I couldn't." Kyosuke was presented with his violin. He gingerly touched it. "Go ahead. Try it out." Kyosuke began playing a haunting melody.

 _There's no way I'd ever regret this. My wish came true._

"So that's the new Puella Magi, huh? She looks like a weakling." Kyoko was watching the encounter through her binoculars.

"Not everything will turn out the way you want, you know." Kyubey looked up at Kyoko. "Besides the other blonde one, there's another Puella Magi in the city."

"Huh? What's she like?"

"I don't know much about her, either."

"WHAT? You don't know- she made a contract with you, didn't she?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What the hell…?"

"She's extremely irregular. Evan I don't know what she's going to do next."

"Hmph. That's fine." Kyoko grinned. "Looks like I can finish this without being bored."

* * *

"What?" Kid stared at Ox and Harvar.

"You heard us. Maka and Sayaka are magic users. Possibly Homura and Mami as well." Ox was getting very agitated as he told the strange story.

"I will go talk to them immediately." Kid looked worriedly at Ox. "If you would be so kind as to fetch Kim…"

"Yes!" Ox ran down the hallways, headed straight towards Kim and Jackie's house. Harvar slowly followed.

"Now to continue the investigation…" Kid used his soul perception to look for Maka and Sayaka. "Now that's odd…"

* * *

"My first witch hunt!" Sayaka and Maka walked through the empty streets of Death City. Eventually, they arrived at the barrier.

"The barrier is very unstable. It's probably a familiar's." Kyubey, perched on Sayaka's shoulder, commented this.

"Look! It's getting away!"

"All right! Take that!" Sayaka attacked mercilessly, but-

"The attacks were repelled?" Kyoko appeared from out of the shadows.

"Hey hey, what are you two doing? That things a familiar. It's not gonna drop a grief seed, ya know?"

"A Puella Magi?" Sayaka stared at Kyoko.

"As I thought, you came, Kyoko."

"Sayaka, hurry, it's getting away," urged Maka.

"I have to chase- !?"

" **And I'm telling you to stop."** Kyoko put out a hand in front of Sayaka.

"What are you doing!? If we leave it alone, someone's going to be killed!" Sayaka pleaded with the red headed. Maka glared at Kyoko, wanting to chase after the familiar but unwilling to leave her friend alone.

"Isn't that obvious? If it eats 4 or 5 people, it'll turn into a witch…" Kyoko grinned at Sayaka's horrified expression, "...and actually drop a grief seed. What's the point of strangling a chicken before it lays eggs?"

"Wha… Are you saying we should just watch it kill people?"

"You know, I think you're getting the wrong idea about something. Witches feed on weak people, and we feed on those witches. Isn't that just how things work? Didn't you learn about the food chain in school? I really hope you didn't waste your wish on something like justice. Just so you could save people."

"...!" Sayaka's face darkened. She rushed at Kyoko, blade drawn. The redhead easily deflected and attacked.

"Go cool your head for a bit." Sayaka struggled to her feet, surprising Maka and Kyoko. "How…? Never mind. I'm your senior in this, anyway."

"SHUT UP!" Sayaka attacked again, and Kyoko deflected.

"You're an idiot who won't listen. It looks like I'll have to kill you!" They clashed again. Maka turned to Kyubey.

"Make them stop," she demanded.

"Only a magical girl like you can come between them," her replied serenely. Maka nodded and jumped into the fight. Her sword appeared in her hands, and she swung it at Kyoko. However, she proved to simply be in their way and had to retreat.

"How can I stop them?" Sayaka had fallen to the side.

"This is-" Kyoko jumped up, her spear pointed at Sayaka, "THE END!"

"That will not be necessary." A figure appeared, blowing Kyoko from her path. Maka gasped.  
"Homura?"


	7. Break his arms and legs

"What's going on here?" All of the girls froze. Sayaka, on the ground with blood pouring from her stomach. Kyoko, thrown to the side by Homura's attack. Maka, getting prepared to attack with her sword. Homura, casually sending a wave of magic. Kid had arrived, along with the other members of Spartoi, who had mostly tagged along for fun. "What is this?" All of the magical girls looked at each other. Evan Kyoko, their enemy, agreed. As one, they sent a wave of magic to throw the weapons and meisters back.

"I'm out of here." Kyoko ran away, leaving Homura, Maka, and Sayaka behind. They exchanged a glance.

By then, Kid had arrived, Liz and Patty in weapon form.

"Are you witches?" Kid glared at them. The three girls looked at each other again, using telepathy to communicate.

 _Run?_ suggested Maka.

 _Yes,_ replied Sayaka. All three of them scattered to the winds. Kid frowned.

"I hope…" he whispered. "Please, let them not be witches."

* * *

"Whoa, it's pitch black." Sayaka held up her soul gem.

"It'll be dangerous if it absorbs more taint. A witch might hatch from it." Kyubey padded over to sit next to Sayaka.

"WHAT!"

"It's all right. Hand it to me." Kyubey ate the grief seed. When it came out, it was pure.

"Did you eat it?" Sayaka was grossed out.

"That is also one of my duties. However, you will have to get your hands on a grief seed to purify it again."

"Hey, is keeping this thing pure that important?"

"Taint accumulates as you use magic. In order to keep yourself at full power, you have to remove the taint. You have to keep your soul gem in tip-top shape. That's why Sakura Kyoko is so strong. She usually only fights when her soul gem is completely pure." Sayaka clenched her fists.

"! That doesn't mean you should sacrifice innocent people for the sake of getting grief seeds."

"However, there's also the fact that she's a highly talented veteran. That's why Mami was so strong even though she didn't have a lot of grief seeds."

"What!? That's cheating! That's so unfair!"

"However, some are powerful from talent alone."

"Like who?"

Kyubey stared solemnly at Sayaka.

"Maka Albarn."

* * *

Kyoko moved quickly as she played a game. Homura came up from behind.

"I wish to leave this town in your care." Homura was as solemn as ever.

"What brought around this turn of events?" Kyoko didn't bother facing Homura.

"Girls like you make good Puella Magi. I will take care of Sayaka. However, in two weeks, on christmas eve, a Walpurgis night will come to Death City." Kyoko slowed down.

"How do you know that?"

"I have sources. I will leave afterwards."

"A Walpurgis Night, huh? Don't think I can defeat that by myself. But together, we might be able to win." She offered Homura a stick of Pocky. "Want some?"

* * *

"It's been too long. All traces of last nights familiar have vanished." Kyubey sat perched of Sayaka's shoulder as she and Maka searched Death City.

"Sayaka, I think you should talk to that magical girl. Otherwise, you might fight again."

"Maka, did that look like a normal fight to you? We were honestly trying to kill each other." Sayaka recalled the night before.

"All the more reason to do so!"

"I became a Puella magi to bring justice. I will not hesitate to kill those who stand in my way." Sayaka walked off.

* * *

"Stuff like this happens all the time. They act stubborn and insist they're right, and they get farther away from happiness." Maka was currently talking to Kami on the phone

"So there's nothing I can do?"

"The only thing is to make a mistake. This will make your friend end up wanting to be right." Maka thought of Sayaka's face when she talked about Kyoko.  
"All right. Thanks, mama!" Maka turned off her phone and ran back home.

* * *

 _That Kyosuke… If you were discharged from the hospital, you could have at least told me._ Sayaka stood in front of her friend's house. _He's practising._

Sayaka smiled and turned to go, only to find that she was facing Kyoko.  
"Hey. After all the trouble you went through to get here, you're going to leave without even seeing him?"

"You!" Sayaka was almost shocked into silence. She immediately went into a defensive position.

"Even though you've been chasing him the whole day," Kyoko continued as if Sayaka hadn't said anything.

"What do you want?"

"I already know. This boy in this house- is the reason you made this contract, right? Geez, you wasted your one chance for a miracle on crap like this? Magic is something you use to make your own wishes come true. Nothing good comes out of using it for other people. Tomoe Mami didn't teach you about anything like that?" Sayaka tightened her fists. "There's a better way to make a guy you like yours, no? Using the magic you just got?"

"...?"

"Break into his house right now and break his arms and legs. Do it so he won't be able to do anything without you anymore. That way he, his heart and body-"

"Unforgivable." Kyoko turned with surprise to Sayaka, who had begun to talk. "I'll never forgive you!" Kyoko grinned.

"Oh really? Why don't we go somewhere else?"

* * *

Maka sat in her and Homura's shared house. She didn't know where to go. She had even skipped school. She heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked, and instantly cursed herself.

"Come out here." she recognized the voice as Kilik's. She looked through the crack, then used her soul perception. He wasn't alone- but wait! Sayaka! She had to go out. Maka gritted her teeth and opened the door. Kid, with Liz and Patty, who were in gun form, immediately jumped out.

"Azure flames!" Bluish flames spread out from Maka's hands. Kid and Kilik had to jump out of the path of the hungry flames, clearing a path for Maka to run outside. She heard Kid curse and jump on Beeblebuz. She heard Kilik call the rest of Spartoi. She didn't care. She just kept running.

"Sayaka… I have to stop you!"

 **Yeah, KilikxMaka is my favourite Soul Eater pairing. Wonder if you figured that out from this clip. Spirit, Lord Death, and Maka will make a larger appearence in the next chapter(I hope.)**


	8. Zombie

"We won't need to hold back here. Let's put on a flashy show." Kyoko transformed. Sayaka clenched her fists.

"Wait, Sayaka!" Maka came running up, already transformed. "You can't do something like this! This is definitely wrong!"

"Maka!" Kyubey padded behind.

"Don't get in my way. This isn't even any of your business."

"But…"

"Annoying people have annoying friends, huh?"

"In that case, what would your friends be?" Homura appeared next to Kyoko, much to her surprise. "This isn't what we agreed to. I thought I told you to keep your hands off of Miki Sayaka."

"It wasn't even my fault. She's the one who started it." Kyoko got over her initial surprise.

"It's the same thing. I'll be her opponent." Maka watched with growing anxiety.

"Hmph." Kyoko munched on a stick of Pocky. "Then you have until I finish eating this."

"That's plenty."

"Seriously?!" Sayaka joined the conversation. "Wha- Don't make fun of me!" Sayaka raised her soul gem, resolute. Maka watched, her face darkening as she realised what she had to do.

"Sorry, Sayaka!" Maka grabbed the soul gem and threw it over the bridge.

"Wha-"

"This is bad…" murmured Homura.

"MAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" cried Sayaka.

"If I didn't-" Sayaka fell in Maka's arms. "Sayaka? What's wrong?"

"Good grief." Kyubey padded over to Maka and Sayaka. "Of all the things you could have done, you threw your friend away. Maka, do something."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko checked Sayaka's pulse. "Hey." Kyubey looked innocently at Kyoko. "What is this?" Kyubey didn't move.

" **SHE'S DEAD, ISN'T SHE?"**

"You Puella Magi can only control your body in approximately a range of 100 meters. You're carrying them with you all the time, so this rarely happens."

"No- no way! Sayaka, wake up!"

"Maka, that's not Sayaka." Kyubey shook its head.

"Sayaka was what you just threw away."

* * *

Kid watched from afar, Liz and Patty with him.

"What is that?" Maka was holding the body of Sayaka and Kyoko was yelling at thin air.

"Who's the red-haired and blue haired girl?" Patty was watching from gun form.

"I think they're students at the DWMA. Now shush. I want to listen."

"Sayaka was what you just threw away." The empty air seemed to talk. Kid eyes widened.

"I just realised- that blue haired girl- her soul isn't in her body. And neither is Maka's- or the red-haired girls."

"This is big." Liz shivered. "Their souls aren't in their bodies? Creepy…"

"Should we confront them?" Kid peered at the girls.

"No." Liz nudged Kid. "Let's just watch."

* * *

Homura walked along the water and searched within the water. She picked up the soul gem.

* * *

"I couldn't ask you to fight witches in bodies as fragile as those of normal humans." Kyubey explained his motives. "To you Puella Magi, your old bodies are nothing more than extendable hardware. Your soul uses magic much more effectively. It's also more compact, so it's safer. My duty is to remove your souls and to turn them into soul gems." Kyoko grabbed Kyubey.

"You little- we're nothing more than zombies now, aren't we?"

"Isn't this more convenient, though? Even if your heart were ripped apart, or you lost all your blood, you could just heal yourself with magic and be able to move again!" Homura walked up, holding the soul gem. She handed it to Sayaka, who sat up.

"What's wrong…?" Kid stepped out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

 **Okay, I lied. But Spirit, Stein, and Lord Death SHOULD make a debut in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next chapter of "Magic is Real."**


	9. Soul and Body

**I will be doing shorter chapters but quicker updates.**

"Ok. So you found some magical artefacts on missions? And Kyoko fatally hit Sayaka, prompting Homura to use some potion to heal her?" Kid was wrapping his head around the lie he had been told.

"...yeah…" Sayaka fidgeted.

"I guess you can-" Kyoko was halfway to the door, "Go now." The four girls were gone almost immediately. Kid sighed. "They're not telling us everything."

* * *

"You tricked us, didn't you?" Kyubey was already waiting for them when they got to Sayaka's house. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked. If you never found out, you wouldn't be bothered by it at all. Even Mami never knew. All I did was ask if you wanted to become Puella Magi. I never explained the details of being one." Maka picked up Kyoko and threw him against the wall before collapsing onto the floor.

"How could you…" she murmured. Sayaka sat down next to her.

"When a human body dies, it's soul is also snuffed out. To prevent that, I turned your soul into something that could be held in your hands. It makes fighting witches easier. For example, if you were speared in the stomach-" Kyubey padded over to Sayaka and touched her soul gem, making her double over in pain.

"After just one hit, you can't even move. The only reason you lasted that long against Kyoko was because you were shielded from more intense pain."

"Why-" Sayaka lifted her head. "Why do we have to go through this?"

"You had a wish you wanted to come true so badly that you would fight for it, right? And I made your wish come true."

"How can I face Kyosuke... when I have a body like this…?" Sayaka stared at her soul gem from under her blankets.

"Stop being so depressed, you blockhead!" Sayaka looked out of her window at Kyoko.

"Ah…!"

"Come with me for a bit. We need to talk."


End file.
